Josie Maran
|hometown = Menlo Park, California |knownfor = Model & actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 5 |partner = Alec Mazo |place = 12th |highestscore = 16 (Foxtrot) |lowestscore = 16 (Foxtrot) |averagescore = 16.0 }} Josie Maran (born Johanna Selhorst Maran) is a celebrity from season 5 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Maran was born in Menlo Park, California. She is of Russian Jewish descent on her paternal side. Maran attended Castilleja School, an all-girls school in Palo Alto, California from grades six to twelve. Career While she was still in high school, Maran was approached by a woman who asked her for a modeling performance in San Francisco, and a scouting agent encouraged her to pursue modeling professionally. Her first cover was Glamour in 1998. In 1990 an appendectomy left Maran with a noticeable scar that is typically edited out of photos. Signed at age seventeen with the Elite modeling agency of Los Angeles, Maran appeared on her first cover with Glamour magazine in 1998; she was then the featured Guess? Girl in their summer 1998 and fall 1998 campaigns. After building a résumé of over 25 commercials and advertisements, including playing Howie D's companion in the music video of Backstreet Boys hit "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)", in which she was bitten on the neck by Count Dracula (played by Howie D), Maran moved cross-country to join with Elite in New York City. In 1999, she landed a multi-year deal with Maybelline. Maran appeared in the annual Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue for three consecutive years: from 2000 to 2002. Maran's interest in music led her to play casually in two bands: Darling, with socialite Nicole Richie, and Hollywood 2000, where she sang and played violin. In 2001, Maran appeared in an independent film, as title character Mallory in The Mallory Effect. Maran followed this by appearing as Susan in Swatters in 2002. In 2004, she appeared in three films - as a French model in Little Black Book, as one of Dracula's brides, Marishka, in Van Helsing, and briefly as a cigarette girl in The Aviator. Maran appeared in a short film "The Confession" alongside Wentworth Miller in 2005, and as Kira Hayden in The Gravedancers in 2006. Maran appeared in the street-racing video game Need for Speed: Most Wanted released in November 2005. She played Mia Townsend, who guides the player's character through the game. She also voiced the character of Annie in the street-racing PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 game Midnight Club: Los Angeles released in October 2008. Maran competed in the 2007 season of Dancing with the Stars, but she and dance partner Alec Mazo were the first couple eliminated. Cosmetics Line In June 2007, Maran launched her own natural cosmetics product line, named Josie Maran Cosmetics. The company motto is "luxury with a conscience" and the main ingredient of the skincare and cosmetics is fair trade argan oil, grown and harvested by co-ops of Moroccan women. Josie Maran cosmetics are sold on QVC and at Sephora. Beyond her business activities she commits herself to the protection and improvement of nature and the environment. Personal Life Maran and her husband, Iranian-American photographer Ali Alborzi, have two daughters, Rumi Joon, born 20 June 2006 and Indi Joon, born 1 July 2012. Dancing with the Stars 5 Scores Gallery Josie and Alec S5.jpg JosieMaran-Promo5.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Actors